The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plicata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Northern Spire’. ‘Northern Spire’ represents a new cultivar of northern white cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use and particularly useful for hedging.
The inventor discovered ‘Northern Spire’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Emerald Giant’ (not patented) in 2001 that was growing in a production field in Pitt Meadows, British Columbia, Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Pitt Meadows, British Columbia, Canada in the 2002. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.